


You've yee-ed your last haw

by DarkUnicorn6666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Canon-Typical Violence, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkUnicorn6666/pseuds/DarkUnicorn6666
Summary: A short one shot about Team 7 stopping a train.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: r/NarutoFanfiction Gift Exchange





	You've yee-ed your last haw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaffleDogOfficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleDogOfficial/gifts).



The air was hot and thin, shimmering off the ground in waves of distortion. The land was barren, save for the occasional shrub and a loney set of train tracks stretching from horizon to horizon. All was silent.

That was, until the distant rumble of a train began to shake the tracks. It soon shifted into a roar, the steel behemoth streaking across the desert in a cloud of steam and dust. 

The train was short, with only three carriages plus the locomotive. It’s plain exterior didn’t betray the important passenger within - an esteemed weaponsmith en route to the Cloud Hideout. The smith and his entourage were quickly approaching their next stop, a small town on the edge of the Burning Mountains. They had just rounded a bend around a foothill and into a canyon, when someone stepped onto the tracks.

A lone man, with a shock of bright blond hair and a chakra pistol on each hip. He was clad in typical cowboy clothes, but had a red sash around his arm that identified him as a member of the Hidden Leaf Bounty Hunters. 

Unfortunately for him, that wasn’t going to help.

Naruto Uzumaki settled into a wrestler’s stance, legs spread, arms raised, to face the oncoming train. His eyes flashed, each pupil morphing into a slit set amid an orange iris. The metal monster bore down on him, and yet his face showed no fear. Only a slight smile.

And when train met man, man won.

The locomotive was rent asunder with the sound of screaming metal, the steel frame shearing and tearing as all it’s momentum was overcome in an instant. The train was split into its component pieces, the carriages sent flying off the tracks as they smashed into the crumpled locomotive. 

Once the train had stopped moving, Naruto took note of the soreness in his arms. Perhaps he wasn’t quite as strong as he thought. That was irrelevant however, as he watched a man who’s hair was the same colour as the blood trickling down his face crawl from a broken carriage. The owner of the train.

The aforementioned outlaw brushed himself off as he trotted over to the prone weaponsmith, noting the cuts and muscle soreness that came with stopping a train with his bare hands. Naruto reached down, holding up the man with a single hand. Naruto smiled at Sasori of the Red Sand, the greatest gunsmith of the age and the man responsible for equipping the Red Cloud Gang.

“Good to know you can take quite a bit of punishment. Something to keep in mind for… future use,” he drawled, his words only deepening Sasori’s glare. It was that moment that a pair of figures leaped from the edge of the canyon, landing on either side of Naruto.

“Well lookie here, we finally caught this slippery snake.” Sakura’s glee was mixed with relief. She’d been worried that Naruto’s “Genius plan” wouldn’t exactly work how he expected it to. He seemed okay, but she’d have to look at his cuts later. Didn’t want them getting infected.

Sasuke meanwhile was just happy that they were getting closer to tracking down the Red Cloud Gang. And that Naruto was okay, but he wasn’t exactly about to express that to his face. Not like he needed to anyway.

Before Hunter Team 7 had a chance to question their prisoner, Sasori’s arm shot up from where it had been hanging limp, clicking and clacking as it unfolded to reveal a miniature cannon.

It promptly fired a ball of glowing chakra steel into Naruto’s gut.

Naruto dropped Sasori and stumbled backwards, Sage mode’s durability increased saving him from lethal damage. Sasuke’s red eyes flashed with anger and chakra he kicked Sasori hard, sending the redhead crashing into the canyon wall, before falling into a heap on the ground. 

Sasori gasped, coughing up another glob of blood as Sasuke strode towards him. 

“Don’t you ever even think about hurting my teammates again, or what you’re feeling right now will be nothing compared to what I’ll do to you. Understand?” he growled, Sasori giving a weak nod in return.

“Excellent, now why don’t you have a nice sleep?” The red flash of a Sharingan was the last thing Sasori saw before slipping into unconsciousness. Sasuke turned to see Naruto sitting on the ground, Sakura tending to his injuries. 

“You good to travel?” he asked curtly.

“Yeaaah, should be,” Naruto grunted as he struggled to his feet, Sakura supporting him from under his left arm. “Let’s just get this asshole back to base.”

Sasuke nodded, summoning a large hawk to carry the trio and their prisoner.

As the great bird took flight, only one thought filled Sasuke’s mind.

“I won’t let another family die.”


End file.
